tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Spoonful
Ask Spoonful is a blog created by Andrea M. (Mod's Blog: AndyAndyAdventures ) in April of 2013, to bring attention to chronic illness and invisible illness awareness in the My Little Pony Tumblr community. This blog goes into the life of Spoonful, with roleplays and posts from her about her life and adventures. She also loves asks, especially pertaining to her illness and goals in life. She'll answer anything pertaining to her life, within reason. Also featured in this blog are Mod Andrea, and Flaring Heart. Mod Andrea, of course, is the moderator and creator of Ask Spoonful. She tends to stay behind the scenes, but is frequently referenced by Spoonful in posts. Mod Andrea also roleplays in pony form and answers if asked questions. Flaring Heart, Spoonful's filly, is also able to answer questions. Just remember to keep it safe for work. Backstory Spoonful Heartflight is a mare who was born into a matriarichal family of cupid like pegasi that worked like local Princess Cadance's where they resided. She was born with an illness, however. She was born with a scar on the underside of her left wing. This scar is now hardly noticeable, and isn't visible unless her wings are out. As a child, she was not given the full Heart Flight name because of her illness and the belief that she would never be able to fly. She was still loved by her family and close friends though. She gained her cutie mark at the class Field Day in school. She competed against her classmates in the flight race, nervous that she would be last because her scar prevented her from flying as fast. She went ahead anyway, and gave it all of her might. She closed her eyes and flew as hard as she could, and came to find out that she had won the race. She looks back to see what's wrong, and sees her class all on the ground in laughter. She then notices her wings gave off this purple and blue dust that instantly made her giggle for no reason. She then got her cutie mark of a spoon with a butterfly resting on the end. Ever since then, every time Spoonful flies, she creates a 'happiness dust' that affects everyone near her. She still cannot fly as fast, but this combined with her 'never give up' attitude, gives her the ability to live a happy life, regardless of her normally hidden problems. She now resides in Ponyville, and commonly hangs out with other ponies without question of her health. Spoonful is very forgiving and understanding of other ponies that cannot do as well as others, and typically tries to help out whenever she can (you can sometimes see her trying to help Nurse Redheart, but sometimes she needs to get help from her,). She still wishes she could be a part of the Heart Flight's heritage, but does not try to achieve this goal, because she does limit and doubt herself on some things. Spoonful is still young, but learns as she grows about life and how to deal with things when unable because of limitations. She has several friends who have made an impression on her, the most important being Bright Feather. He is a pegasus in Ponyville who likes alchemy. He ended up making a potion for Spoonful to stop the progression of the disease from killing her. After a long winded storyline, the potion proved positive and stopped progression. Spoonful still has the scar, the dust, and the stiff joints, but will not die from the disease she was born with. This doesn't mean she can't die at all, just not from her illness. Her heart is full of love, so much in fact, that she fell for Ben, (Ask Equestria Human )one of the only humans in Equestria. She was attracted to his unique lifestyle (and his power of fire that he has), and became so close in love, that they married on June 22, 2013, as man and mare. They now live happily together, with twin colt and filly, Solar Thunder (colt) and Flaring Heart (filly). They both are also blessed with fire power, and are healthy without illness Characters Random Trivia *Spoonful goes by Spoon to her friends as a short name for her already shortened name. *Spoonful's cutie mark is a spoon with a purple butterfly resting on it, which symbolizes both The Spoon Theory and Lupus Awareness (the purple butterfly) *Spoonful's color scheme is also related to Lupus Awareness, which is often symbolized with the color purple. Her dust, which is purple and blue, signifies Lupus and Rheumatoid Arthritis awareness for illnesses the creator has. *Both Spoonful and Mod Andrea have SLE, or Systemic Lupus Erythematosus. Spoonful does not know the name of her illness, but is relatable to this illness in humans. *Spoonful's lesser known hobbies include swimming, watching Doctor Whooves, and learning first aid techniques. *Spoonful is an only child, but did have a younger sister with the same illness that passed away as a filly. It's a weak spot for her to talk about, so you are warned. Photos of Spoonful SPOONFUL AND BRIGHT FEATHER.png|Spoonful and Bright Feather 134928845848.png my_little_pony_base__11__shy_pegasus__by_drugzrbad-d5gcbx5.png sounds_great____mlp_base_by_elijahxronja-d607lbl.png|Sppoonful's Prom photo mlp_pony_reference_sheet_by_phoebethephoenix-d5ndnjs.png|Spoonful's Reference sheet i_will_end_you_base_by_strattremolo-d4sj07b.png|Spoonful Angry Spoonful flyingHEADER.jpg Untitled.png Category:Tumblrpony Category:OC Category:RP Blog Category:Ask blog